The OC meine 2 Staffel
by Bettina21
Summary: Das Schuljahr ist vorbei! Die Ferien beginnen und jeder geht seien und neue Wege! Meine 2. Staffel lustig und romantisch, traurig und schön, bekloppt und total genial! Read & Reviews
1. Einführung

Er würde nie wieder kommen. Er würde eine eigene Familie gründen. Irgendwo Geld auftreiben und für sein Kind da sein. Doch er würde nie wieder, wieder kommen.

Betrübt saß Ryan im Auto von Theresa. Er dachte über vieles nach. Doch am meisten dachte er über Marissa nach. Wäre er noch mit ihr zusammen, wenn Oliver nicht gewesen wäre, wenn Theresa nicht gekommen wäre und wenn er verdammt noch einmal nicht mit ihr geschlafen hätte?

Theresa sah zu ihm.

„Geht es dir nicht gut?", wollte sie wissen.

„Wenn du Menschen verlassen müsstest, die dir ans Herz gewachsen sind, würde es dir dann gut gehen?", fragte Ryan und seufzte.

„Nein!", sagte die Schwarzhaarige nur leise und blickte wieder auf die Straße.

Dear Summer,

Es tut mir Leid. Das möchte ich dir als erstes sagen. Es ist wahrscheinlich falsch von mir einfach abzuhauen, doch ich musste es tun. Es wäre für mich nicht gleich gewesen, wenn ihr hier geblieben wäre. Ryan ist weg und somit ist auch mein bester Freund und Bruder weg. Was sollte ich hier noch anfangen. Ich weiß du bist da und das hast du mir auch gesagt, aber irgendwie wollte ich auch weg von hier. Du bist mir nicht egal, Summer. Du bist das wichtigste in meinem Leben und ich liebe dich. Ja, ich liebe dich, aber trotzdem hättest du mich nicht aufhalten können. Ich musste meinen Weg gehen, früher oder später wäre ich ihn sowieso gegangen. Ich muss hier weg. Es tut mir Leid.

In Love Seth

„Ach Cohen!", flüsterte Summer.

Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen. Schon zum zweiten Mal las sie den Brief von Seth durch und wusste nicht was sie jetzt ohne ihn machen sollte.

Langsam faltete sie das Stück Papier wieder zusammen und steckte es in den Umschlag.

Es war mitten in der Nacht und Summer stand am Fenster ihres Zimmers.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Seth!", flüsterte sie in die Nacht hinein.

Eine Tür wurde laut zugeschlagen und eine weitere Tür hörte man öffnen.

Marissa ging gerade auf ihren Balkon. Ihre Mutter hatte sie wieder zur Heißglut getrieben.

Wie jedes Mal griff sie in ihre Tasche, die sie immer umgehängt hatte und holte eine Flasche Schnaps heraus.

Sie wollte es nicht, musste aber.

Langsam schraubte sie das Gefäß auf und nahm einen großen Schluck. Es brennte in ihrem Rachen und sie hielt sich eine Hand vor dem Mund.

Sie hasste es, sie hasste das Haus, sie hasste ihre Mutter, sie hasste Ryan.

Sie fühlte sich schwach, schwach und allein gelassen.

Ihre Sorgen waren allen egal.

Immer mehr fraß sie sie in sich hinein und immer häufiger griff sie zur Flasche.

Sie wollte es nicht, musste aber.

Sie seufzte laut und ließ die Schnapsflasche wieder in der Tasche zurück gleiten. Heute würde Summer das erste Mal ihr neues Haus sehen. Vielleicht lenkte sie sie ein bisschen ab.

Seth lag am Strand von Portland. Es war nicht gerade warm, wie in Newport aber hier konnte man es aushalten. Natürlich dachte er an Summer.

Doch wenige Sekunden später wurde er von Luke von seinen Gedankenströmungen unterbrochen.

„Hey, Cohen!", sagte er und lief zu ihm.

„Luke, was hat dein Dad gesagt, darf ich bei euch einziehen?", fragte Seth gleich.

„Mein Dad hat nichts dagegen!", meinte Luke und setzte sich neben Seth in den Sand.

„Gut, denn ehrlich gesagt, hab ich nicht gewusst wo ich sonst wohnen könnte!"

„Wie bist du eigentlich hierher gekommen?"

„Naja, das ist so eine Geschichte", fing Seth an zu erzählen, „Weggefahren bin ich mit der Summer Breeze und angekommen mit einem der öffentlichen Verkehrsfahrzeuge."

„Mit dem Bus?", fragte Luke.

„Genau! Was zwischen drinnen passiert ist, will ich dir nicht erzählen", schloss Seth ab.


	2. Traurige Ereignisse

Folge 1: Traurige Geschehnisse 

„Feierabend!", schrie jemand und alle ließen ihre Sachen fallen.

Es war jetzt schon 2 Monate her, dass Ryan aus Newport wegzog. Sie wohnten bei Theresas Mutter und er arbeitete fast den ganzen Tag am Bau. Es war nicht gerade der Beruf, den er sich vorgestellt hatte, doch damit seine Familie etwas Geld auftrieb, machte er alles.

Es war ein anstrengender Arbeitstag und wie immer holte ihn Theresa mit dem Auto ab. Im selben Moment fuhr sie vor.

„Ryan!", rief Theresa ihm zu, den er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr.

Keine Minute später saß er schon neben ihr im Auto und gab ihr nur flüchtig einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Wie war die Arbeit?", fragte Theresa.

„Ich bekomm dafür Geld und das ist das Wichtigste daran!", antwortete Ryan und blickte aus dem Fenster.

Er hatte sich „eine Familie gründen" ganz anders vorgestellt.

Lautes Gelächter schallte durch die Nacht. Zwei Mädchen war total betrunken und ging zum Auto. Was sie machten war ihnen in dem Moment sicher nicht mehr klar. Wieder Gelächter und dann hörte man eine männliche Stimme:

„Ihr wollt doch nicht in dem Zustand noch Auto fahren?"

Es war die Stimme des Barkeepers, der ihnen nach draußen gefolgt war.

„Unser Leben ist sowieso schon total kaputt!", antwortete eine Frauenstimme.

Sie stiegen ein und ein Mädchen startete den Wagen. Wieder Gelächter.

„Halt, wartet, fahrt nicht, ihr seit total betrunken!", versuchte es der Barkeeper erneut, aber ohne Erfolg.

Die zwei Mädchen fuhren los und auf die Hauptstraße auf. Das Radio hatten sie auf voller Lautstärke aufgedreht und sangen lauthals mit. Die Fahrerin holte ihre Tasche hervor und machte sie langsam auf.

„Was machst du?", fragte die Beifahrerin.

„Der Abend ist noch nicht vorbei!", antwortete die andere.

Sie holte eine Flasche Schnaps aus ihrer Tasche hervor und trank sie auf einmal aus. Auf einmal wurde es vor ihr schwarz. Langsam glitten die Hände vom Lenkrad und ihr Kopf neigte sich nach recht. Sie wurde bewusstlos. Wieder ein Lachen von der Beifahrerin, wahrscheinlich hatte sie nicht gemerkt, dass es sich hier um etwas schlimmeres handelt. Sekunden später, veriss sich das Linkrad. Das Auto machte eine Schleife und knallte mit hoher Geschwindigkeit in eine Betonmauer, am Rande der Straße.

Stille.

„Hey Cohen!", sagte jemand als er einen Raum betrat.

„Luke! Schon zurück von deiner Stunde?", fragte Seth der hinter einen Tresen stand und etwas zeichnete.

Luke kam näher und tippte etwas in den PC neben Seth ein. Kurz erharschte er einen Blick auf die Zeichnung.

„Die schaut ja geil aus!", sprach er und konnte den Blick nicht mehr von dem Blatt wenden.

Auf diesem war ein Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren gezeichnet.

„Starr sie nicht an, sie hat auch Gefühle", verteidigte Seth, die Zeichnung.

„Ist ja schon gut, Cohen, du kannst ja jetzt wieder mir Summer alleine sein!", er grinste frech und verließ, den Raum.

Summer, was sie jetzt wohl gerade machte? Er dachte immer an sie, egal wo er war, was er tat, immer war Summerbild, vor seinen Augen.

Er seufzte. Er konnte nicht zurück.

„Ryan kommt nicht zurück, also kommt Seth auch nicht zurück!", dachte er sich und zeichnete weiter.

Eine andere Stimmung herrschte im Hause der Cohen, im schönen Orange County.

„Wir müssen es ihnen sagen!", sprach Kirsten, die hinter der Theke in der Küche stand.

Gegenüber ihr Mann Sandy: „Und damit ihr Leben ruinieren."

„Wieso ruinieren, sie haben ein Recht drauf, dass sie es erfahren, vor allem Ryan!", verteidigte Kirsten sich.

Sandy seufzte: „Vielleicht holen wir sie damit wieder zurück!"

Kirsten nickte und hielt ihm das Telefon unter die Nase.

„Ich soll?", fragte Sandy aufgebracht.

„Du schaffst es wahrscheinlich ohne Tränen!", sagte Kirsten ruhig und ihr Mann nickte verständnisvoll.

Einige Minuten danach in Portland. Seth kommt mit gesenkten Kopf in das Haus von Luke und seinem Dad. Beide sitzen am Tisch und schauen auf.

„Ich muss wieder nach Hause!", sprach Seth leise.

Sandy legte auf.

„Er kommt gleich mit dem nächsten Flieger nach Hause!", sagte er und drehte sich zu Kirsten.

Dieser waren währendem Gespräche Tränen in die Augen geschossen.

„Kirsten, hör auf zu weinen, es wird wieder alles gut, ich verspreche es dir!", sagte Sandy und wählte die Nummer von Ryan.

Dieser saß gerade auf dem Bett. Er hatte sich nach der Arbeit umgezogen und blickte mit leeren Blick auf die Wand. Plötzlich läutete das Telefon.

„Ja?", hob Ryan ab und fragte noch immer etwas unorientiert.

„Ryan hier ist Sandy, weißt du noch wer ich bin?", fragte Sandy und wollte damit die Stimmung etwas heben.

„Ja sicher, was gibt's?", antwortete Ryan.

„Etwas weniger erfreuliches. Ich mach es kurz. Marissa und Summer hatten einen Autounfall", er machte eine Pause und wartete auf die Reaktion von Ryan, doch es kam nichts.

Ryan saß stumm auf dem Bett, mit mühe brachte er hervor: „Was hat sie?"

„Wenn du damit Marissa meinst, ihr Zustand ist ziemlich schlecht. Sie hat eine starke Alkoholvergiftung und man musste ihr den Magen auspumpen. Dazu kommt noch eine starkblutende Platzwunde am Kopf. Summer hat es nicht so schlimm erwicht. Sie war noch bei Bewusstsein, aber doch angetrunken", erzählte Sandy das Geschehen.

Im gleichen Moment bei Ryan kam Theresa ins Zimmer.

„Und Marissa war schon bewusstlos?", fragte Ryan weiter nach.

„Ja!", redete Sandy, „doch die Ärzte sagen, es wird alles wieder gut werden!"

„Dann ist es ja gut!", Ryan war etwas erleichterter, doch dann bemerkte er Theresa im Hintergrund, „ Ich muss auflegen, danke für die Information."

Er legte auf und drehte sich zu Theresa.

„Willst du sie nicht besuchen?", fragte sie ihn.

„Nein, ich bin nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen und ich muss bei dir bleiben.", sprach Ryan abwesend.

„Du nennst es seine Verpflichtung, also willst du gar nicht hier sein", fuhr ihn Theresa an.

Ryan wurde das alles schon zu viel, die Sache mit Marissa, der Autounfall, das Baby, Theresa.

„Ja, genau! Ich will nicht hier sein! Ich will dieses Baby nicht und ich will verdammt noch einmal wieder zurück! Wieso musste ich nur mit dir schlafen?", schrie er sie an.

Tränen bildeten sich auf ihren Gesicht und sie rannte los. Sie hatte hohe Stöckelschuhe an und das erschwerte ihr das Rennen um einiges. Sie war and er Treppe die hinunter ins Erdgeschoss führt angekommen und wollte runter rennen. Ryan war ihr nach gelaufen. Schon die erste Stufe und sie knickte um. Ein Schrei und sie rollte die Treppe hinunter. Sekundenspäter lag sie unter der Treppe.

„Theresa!", schrie Ryan und rannte nach unten, „Ist etwas passiert, tut dir was weh?"

„Mein Bauch!", brachte sie nur heraus und hielt ihn sich.

Ryan saß, den Kopf auf den Händen gestützt, im Wartesaal. Er hatte Theresa sofort ins Krankenhaus gebracht und wartete schon eine halbe Stunde auf ein Zeichen von Theresa. Ihre Mutter war sofort mitgekommen und durfte bei ihr bleiben.

„Ryan!", sprach eine weibliche Stimme, sie klang traurig.

„Theresa, was ist los? Wie geht es dem Baby?", wollte Ryan sofort wissen und stand auf.

„Sie haben keinen Herzschlag mehr gefunden!", sagte Theresa leise.

„Du hast es verloren?", fragte Ryan mitfühlend.

„Ja!", Theresa nickte und kleine Tränen kullerten über ihre Wange, „aber das wolltest du ja, du wolltest weg von hier und jetzt wo ich das Kind verloren habe hält dich nichts mehr auf. Ich habe meine Familie hier und du hast sie in Newport."

„Ich wollte das Baby. Das was ich vorher gesagt habe, wollte ich nicht!", verteidigte sich Ryan und wollte Theresa umarmen, doch sie hielt ihn auf.

„Ich weiß! Und jetzt geh, geh zu deinen reichen Freunde und zu deiner neuen Familie!"

„Theresa, ich gehe nicht, weil ich dich ihn stich lassen will, ich mag dich!"

„Das ist es ja, du magst mich, aber in einer Familie liebt man sich. Geh Ryan, es ist besser so!", redete Theresa und drehte sich um, am Gang erschien ihre Mutter.

„Theresa!", rief Ryan, den Theresa war auf ihre Mutter zugelaufen.

„Geh!", sprach die Schwarzhaarige, die sich umgedreht hatte.

Ryan konnte nicht anders. Er verließ mit schnellen Schritten das Krankenhaus.

Im Hause der Cohens. Man hörte die Haustür öffnen und wenige Sekunden später erschien Seth in der Küche, wo er seine Eltern auffand.

„Hi! Wo ist Summer, kann man sie besuchen? Wie geht es überhaupt Marissa? Habt ihr etwas in der Küche geändert?", fragte Seth ohne Luft zu holen.

„Der Redewall meines Sohnes!", begrüßte Sandy Seth und umarmte ihn.

„Ich hab ihn tatsächlich vermisst!", redete Kirsten und umarmte ihren Sohn auch.

„Was ist jetzt mit Summer?", wollte Seth noch immer wissen.

„Wir dürfen sie erst morgen besuchen, wenn du willst!", antwortete Kirsten auf seine Frage.

„Schade, ich hätte gerne eine Pyjamaparty bei ihr veranstaltet", sprach Seth, „Aber wahrscheinlich wäre ihr das zu kindisch."

In der Zwischenzeit war jemand andere an der Tür erschienen.

„Ryan!", sagte Sandy überrascht.

„Hallo!", begrüßte Ryan die anderen.

„ Was machst du hier, ist etwas mit Theresa passiert?", fragte Kirsten noch immer überrascht.

„Nein… Ja…, sie hat ihr Baby verloren und ich hoffe ich kann noch immer bei euch wohnen und zu euer Familie gehören", erklärte Ryan leise.

„Sie hat ihr Baby verloren?", fraget Sandy.

Ryan nickte.

„Natürlich, du gehörst immer noch zu unsere Familie, eine Familie ohne dich können wir uns gar nicht mehr vorstellen", beantwortete Kirsten Ryan Frage.

„Danke!", sagte Ryan und ging zu Seth, der sich an die Theke gestellt hatte.

„Seht ihr, dass ist ein Zeichen von Wheinuka!", redete Seth.

„Aber es ist nicht Wheinuka!", redete Sandy.

„Das kannst du noch nicht verstehen Dad, aber Wheinuka ist immer und überall, man muss nur die Augen dafür offen halten!", erzählte Seth.

„Und du hast die Augen immer offen für so was?", fragte Ryan und lächelte.

„Natürlich. Ich bin so was wie der Engel von Wheinuka und ich glaube dieses Jahr wird das beste Wheinuka Fest. Dazu brachen wir aber einen besseren Baum und bessere….."

Seth redet und redet und redet.

„Hat er dir geglaubt, mein Schatz?", fragte eine Mutter ihre Tochter.

„Ja, er glaubt, ich habe das Kind verloren!", antwortete Theresa.

„Das war gut. Ich wusste schon immer das du eine gute Schauspielerin bist!", lobte ihre Mutter sie.

Theresa umarmte ihre Mutter und lächelte, doch innerlich dachte sie sich:

„Und wieso fühle ich mich dann so schlecht dabei?"


End file.
